Jaden's home
by xxxSkilletxxxMaydayParadexxx
Summary: Jaden leaves to a mysterious place...which is home. But the rest doesnt know that, so they follow him to see a side of Jaden they never thought would see.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Unexpected Vistor

In Duel Academy, everything was back to normal. Well was normal it can get after coming back from another dimension. Syrus, Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz, Bastion, Atticus, Jesse, Jim, and Axel were in class listening to Dr. Crowler's latest lecture. "Well the trap card is a -" started but was interupped by the door opening. Then a two shaded brown hair boy wearing a red Slifer jacket came running into the roon. "!" scream the two shaded brown hair boy with a serious look on his face where usually show a goofy grin. " What is it Mr. Yuki?" ask clearly annoyed with him. He dispised Jaden Yuki ever since he came late for his entry duel. Jaden said nothing though but just calmly walk toward to Crowler and gave him a note. Then he walked out of the room with a blank look on his face, ignoring his name being called by his friends. As Crowler reads the note, his eyes were getting bigger by the hour, his jaw dropped, and he was sweating heavily. He folded the note, and put the note in his pocket. Then, with his jaw squared he announced to the class "Class is over! Now get out!" Then he stalked out of the classroom in a hurry. Then Syrus and Hassleberry shared a quick glance before running after Crowler with the rest of the gang behind them. When they arrive at Chancellor Sheppard's office, they saw Jaden and Crowler went inside together to Shepard's office. Then Alexis stood up and went over to the door. She pressed her ear against the door to try to hear whats going on. Chazz did the same with a glass. " Well Chancellor what is the meaning of this? I was in the middle of a lecture" demanded a voice that sounded like Crowler. " Well, Professor I have to tell you that I need you to leave the island for a few months." Alexis could hear Jesse, Hassleberry, and Syrus whispering "Yes!" and high fiving each other. She just rolled her eyes and continued to listen to the conversation. "Chancellor Sheppard what is the meaning of my dismissal?" screeched Crowler. "I need you to go on a study for me." answered Sheppard calmly but clearly sounded annoyed. Sheppard continue "You may leave now. Your flight leaves in the morning." Then Alexis heard Crowler's footsteps becoming louder and closer. So she got up and hid behind one of the plants they had in the building, then Jesse got the same idea. So the rest followed their lead. Then Crowler open the door, and stalked out of building. Then the coast was clear, and then they regain their positions. Then it was time to hear how Jaden comes into this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Secret Conversation

Jaden's Pov

I watch as Crowler leaves the office. Then I turn to Sheppard. "Okay, my "father" called you?" i asked Sheppard with an edge to my voice. No one knew who my father is on this island, if they did then it will ruin everything. "Yes I did. He said he wanted you home as soon ass possible. So theres a boat for you leaving tonight for Domino City." answere Sheppard lifting his eyebrow at my tone. I nodded, and headed towards the door. Before my hand reached the knob, i turned by head and said "Thank you Chancellor Sheppard." Then I open the door and walked out.

Alexis's Pov

Now with Jaden's conversation with Sheppard, I couldnt hear anything except for his footteps coming closer and closer. My eyes widen as I jump up. I whisper yelled "Guys, MOVE YOUR ASSES!JADEN'S COMING!" Then i ran ahead with Jesse, Syrus, and Hassleberry nect to me. With the rest behind me. By the time we stop, we were at the Slifer's Dorm.

Jaden's POV

I walked out of the building in a fast pace. I never look back once. I saw the Slifer's Dorm, and then I sprinted the rest of the way there, till I open my door. I slowly open the door and saw no one and shut the door behind me quietly. Then I searched through my closet till I found my suitcase. I layed it open on my bed and started packing. I pack unerwear, jeans,and t-shirts, I left out an outfit for I could change into after I finish packing. After my suitcase was full, then I changed into an old red and blue sneakers, dark blue jeans, a dark blue t-shirt with a kuribioh on the front with the saying "Believe in the heart of the cards", and then I put on a light blue jacket that end past my butt. For a finishing touch, I put on two duel cards necklaces around my neck. One of my family, and in the other it was of my best friends from home. I looked at myself in the mirror for a final inspection, and liked what i saw. Thren I heard some noise under me , that meant the gang was in the living room. I sighed and placed my deck in the deck holder on the side on my pants. Then on the way out, I picked up my duel disk, and suitcase downstairs.

No one's POV

Still 10 minutes later, the gang was still huffing and puffing after running the whole way to the Red Dorms. "Ok what are we gonna do about Jaden?" wheezed Syrus who was laying on his back on the ground. But then his question was answered. The door slid open, and Hassleberry and Chazz who were near the door fell down by suprise, Jesse, Jim,and Alexis jumped up in shock. There they saw Jaden wearing a new outfit, with his duel disk and suitcase in both of his hands. "Wow I thought he looked cute before." thought Alexis blushing as she took in the new look. But what Syrus said something that everyone took a double look at him. "Jaden you look like a mix of Yugi, and Seto Kaiba!"Jaden flinched at that but only Jesse, and Jim notice. "Well thanks Sy. Guys I need to go back home for a couple of days. For a family issue." stated Jaden never looking more serious. "What Sergant!" said Hassleberry. "If your going, Im going too!" stated Syrus jumping on his feet. But instead of Jaden answering it was Jesse "No Syrus, its not our business" snapping . "Thanks Jesse,(Jaden smiling at Jesse). Guys I have to go to the docks for I can catch my ride." said Jaden nodding at everyone. The minute Jaden left the room, Jesse turned to everyone smiling a Jaden smile, and said "Hey pack your bags, were going on a little trip."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, School is being a little hectic. Also i need some inspiration. So can you give me some ideas to make the story more interesting.

Thanks faster the messages/reviews then faster the updates


End file.
